fc_de_kampioenenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dimitri De Tremmerie
Personage Dimitri De Tremmerie (alias DDT) was de eerste buurman van de Kampioenen. Hij is de nonkel ("oom" in het Standaardnederlands) van Pol. Vroeger heeft DDT gestudeerd aan het RINO (Regionaal Instituut Voor Nijverheidsopleiding). Op het einde van zijn opleiding was hij niet geslaagd, maar hij kreeg toch zijn diploma doordat zijn moeder de directeur bedreigde. DDT hield de garage "DDT Oké Cars" open. Hij stichtte dit bedrijf in 1972. Meer dan eens vloog er een verloren gewaaide bal door een van zijn ruiten. DDT had ook last van zware concurrentie van "Garage Van Roost", een garage uit de buurt. Soms had Dimitri er een andere zaak bij. Zo was hij eens helderziende, verkoper van antiek, verkoper van buitenlands vlees, et cetera. Hij kreeg af en toe bezoek van zijn moeder Georgette Verreth ('Ma DDT'). Soms omdat ze ziek was, soms omdat ze een geschikte echtgenote gevonden had voor haar "Dimike". Tijdens de zwangerschap van zijn secretaresse Doortje Van Hoeck moest hij haar helpen met prenatale oefeningen. Toen ze moest bevallen bracht DDT haar met zijn vrachtwagentje naar het ziekenhuis. Uit dank benoemde Doortje Dimitri tot peter van Billie Coppens. DDT was hier niet echt blij mee omdat hij dacht dat het hem alleen maar geld zou kosten. Nadat hij in de gevangenis belandde werd Balthasar Boma aangesteld als peter. DDT was een echte fraudeur. Dit leidde uiteindelijk ook tot zijn ondergang: DDT werd in 1998 opgepakt en veroordeeld tot 5 jaar gevangenisstraf vanwege belastingfraude. Inmiddels zit hij al 12 jaar in de gevangenis. DDT is even een gelicencieerde scheidsrechter geweest, maar zijn licentie werd verscheurd door Charlie De Groot omdat De Kampioenen DDT hadden omgekocht. Zijn favoriete liedje is: 'If I Were a Rich Man.' Gastrol seizoen 20 Eind november 2009 raakte bekend dat Jacques Vermeire, na een afwezigheid van 12 jaar, terugkeert naar De Kampioenen. DDT slaagt erin uit de gevangenis te ontsnappen en keert terug naar zijn oude garage. Samen met Fernand Costermans beraamt hij een plan om de Kampioenen eens en voor altijd uit te schakelen, maar uiteindelijk falen ze en worden ze beiden gearresteerd. Echter, wanneer de twee politieagenten die hen gearresteerd hebben, onderweg naar de gevangenis bij een frituur stoppen, slaagt DDT erin om er met hun politiecombi vandoor te gaan. Hij laat Fernard vastgeketend aan een verkeersbord achter. Catchphrases *"Da was maar om te lachen hé" *"'t Is ni waar hé!" *"Zal't gaan ja!" *"Bende pottenstampers!" (tegen de Kampioenen) *"Terroristen!!!!" (tegen de Kampioenen) *"Mij.., mij.., mijn infra-str-structuur!!!" *"Seeeeeeeeeeeeg!" *"Hooligans!!" (tegen de Kampioenen) *"Zeg uh Doortje..." *"Ah, ddag maa..." *"Mensenkloters!" *"Een vriendenprijske..." *"Ma, dat is broodroof!!" *"Zak!" *"Nie te familiar hé!" *"Goed hé, zelf gevonden!" *"Frank stuk!" (tegen Carmen) *"Doortje, ik betaal u ni om (...)" *"Ja als ge me nu wilt excuseren, ik heb nog werk e." *"Kom, bol het maar af!" *"Ja, dag jan!" *"Euhm, ... een andere keer misschien ..." (als ze vragen of hij een Tournée Générale geeft) *"Ik ben ook maar een zelfstandigen hé" Trivia In één van de vijf nieuwjaarsspecials van De rode loper op Eén, waarvan twee over De Kampioenen, werd bekend dat het niet duidelijk was of Jacques Vermeire DDT of Oscar zou spelen. Hetzelfde gold voor Carry Goossens.